Firsts Of The Night
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Jyler of the fluffy variety! Movies, memories, and a Damon cameo. Who could ask for anything more? R&R, if you would be so kind!


[And yet more Jyler, enjoy it fellow Family/Cult members! Sorry if it's not as dramatic as _All Those Moments_. Hahaha. Read&Review my Family/Cult darlings. I guess we're the perfect hyrbid of both. Hehe. And this was written with _Nobody Does It Better _slightly blaring in my ears. So I guess we can thank Carly Simon for this one.]

It certianly had all the familiar symptoms of a movie night. Aside from the alcohol, which was a somewhat perverse requirement for the Gilbert Household, bags of chips were around. Someone had baked cookies earlier, so those were around somewhere. It was a lucky thing that the two had superb metabolisms. Jeremy was in the kitchen, going a bit housewifey trying to arrange food. Tyler was parked on the couch in the living room, browsing through Jeremy's entirely bipolar DVD collection. Who in their right mind owned gorefest flick _Audition _and all the seasons of Futurama? Tyler shrugged, chalking it up to the pleasant off-the-wall nature that was Jeremy Gilbert.

"What movie are we watching first?" Tyler almost shouted towards the kitchen.

"Uhh... your choice." Jeremy replied with half of a shrug. Tyler rolled his eyes. Jeremy always was annoyingly indecisive. That, or he couldn't remember what movies he owned. Probably a pleasing mixture of both. Tyler's eyes, perfect as always, scanned over the titles. "We're watching _Insidious_." He decided. This drew Jeremy from the kitchen, an eyebrow arching.

"We live in a horror movie," He began. "And we're going to watch one?"

"You said I could pick. And I did," Tyler, giving a humorously dismissive wave of his hand.

"Seriously, you sometimes change forms...and we're going to start with a horror movie?"

Tyler was heels over head in love with the fact that his being a werewolf was genuine turn-on to Jeremy, even though he wouldn't readily admit it some of the time. Jeremy was about to level another complaint when Tyler dropped his eyebrows and somehow let enough of his wolf out to emit a deep, smokey growl. Jeremy quickly spun on his heels and returned to the kitchen. He was impressed; the moon was nowhere near full and Tyler was still able to channel his wolf. The young Lockwood was definitely figuring out how to master his talent and gift, luckily to Jeremy's amusement.

"You can pick the next one." Tyler said, showing he was passably decent at being a good sport.

"Something SciFi." Jeremy answered.

"Splice or Blade Runner?"

"Blade Runner." Jeremy answered quickly.

Two prolonged blasts of a close-by car horn broke up the conversation. Tyler rose from the couch. "That's probably Damon with our burgers. Be right back."

Jeremy considered blowing him a kiss, but laughed the thought off.

Tyler made his way outside to see Damon sitting on the hood of his Camaro. The handoff of the food was easy enough.

"Thanks for the food," Tyler said, turning to leave.

"Hold on, Wolfy," Damon said, standing, "C'mere a sec."

"What?"

"You like Jeremy, right?"

"A lot," Was Tyler's answer, one that brought a smirk to Damon's face. "Oh, wait a minute. Is this the responsibility speech?"

"Nope," Damon answered. "But close."

"Then what is this? Going to beg me to keep my teeth off of you and on Jer instead?" Tyler asked, showing that it was possible to be cocky around a Vampire.

"No, this is the speech where I tell you you're going to treat him right," Damon said, taking a few intimidating steps closer. Tyler gulped slightly. "You're going to treat him right, or I will peel the flesh from your bones and feed it to you piece by piece. Got it?"

Tyler nodded, knowing that Damon Salvatore was being so serious it wasn't even funny. Damon smirked as he turned back to stride to his car. He wasn't sure how Jeremy had become the latest protective apple of Damon's eye, but he wasn't about to ask why. He liked being in one piece. Tyler went back to the house as Damon sped off.

"How's Damon?" Jeremy asked as Tyler closed the front door.

"He's good," Tyler chuckled a little. "He says hi. And he got the food."

"Awesome," Jeremy said as Tyler sat the food on the kitchen island.

"Are we ever going to watch a movie?" Tyler asked, voice dancing with curiousity and a trace of mocking.

"Sure," Jeremy managed to laugh, plucking up all the food. "Get the drinks."

Jeremy had meant the soda. Tyler 'thought' he had meant the whiskey, which was what he ended up with. Sans the glasses. Jeremy rolled his eyes as they settled into the couch. The food didn't last very long. 

"Don't hog all the popcorn, Gilbert!" Tyler said, trying to get at the bowl as Jeremy jokingly shifted and wormed around. Their unabashed laughter was a stark contrast to the film. It was weird enough they were watching a movie about ghosts when Jeremy could actually and see them. Odder was the fact that Tyler the werewolf was still surprised that ghosts were real. Either way it made the movie just a little less scary. But that didn't mean Jeremy didn't occasionally jump a little. Tyler, ever the hunter, viewed this as a great chance to not all the gently, but still entirely lovingly, pull Jeremy much closer to him.

_Insidious_ wrapped up and Jeremy swapped it for _Blade Runner_. The potent combination of SciFi/Neo-Noir was enough to settle the two down. They would quietly pass the bottle of whiskey back and forth, engrossed in the drama. As the movie neared the conclusion, Jeremy all but curled into Tyler, well aware of the pseudo-awkwardness involving Roy Batty's final soliloquy. Tyler wrapped a gentle hand around Jeremy's head as the other young man closed his eyes, content to be swept away to other worlds by Vangelis's swirling yet calming music and Tyler's warmth.

"Like tears...in rain." Tyler whispered along with the film, remembering very well the scene of Jeremy in the backyard in a downpour. Back then, he hadn't known the hidden beauties of Jeremy Gilbert. Tyler had seen things in Jeremy Gilbert that people wouldn't believe.

The movie ended and Tyler clicked off the television. Jeremy was almost half asleep. Tyler shifted himself a little so he could stretch his legs out and give Jeremy a bit more room. In the quiet darkness of the room, Tyler was able to fully take in Jeremy's scent. It was a lot of things, really. Loyalty, kindness, trust, secretive happiness. It was so many things.

His face closely nestled to Jeremy's hair, Tyler couldn't control the gentle, protective growl that escaped his lips and drifted into Jeremy's hair.

"Ty?" Jeremy whispered, slightly woken up.

"Yeah, Jer?" He asked.

"Was that on purpose?" Jeremy asked.

"It never is with you." Tyler answered.


End file.
